The display of a computing device may be used to display information to a user, such as reports, data and the like. The size of the display's screen influences the amount of information that may be displayed to a user at a given time. Larger screens may be used to display more information to a user while smaller screens may display less information. In some cases, a user displays user interfaces from multiple programs, applications or reports on the screen of the computing device.
Each of these user interfaces takes up valuable viewing space on the screen. The user may not be able to place or position all the user interfaces in his or her view at one time. The display of one user interface may block or cover a portion of another user interface. As such, a user may not be able to see all the information that he would like to know about on the screen at a given time. The user may have to switch from displaying one application in the foreground of the display to another application. While a user interface or program is running in the background or while a user switches between programs, the user may miss useful information being displayed via these user interfaces.
A user may use a computer with multiple monitors to have additional screen space. Although the multiple monitor configuration provides greater viewing space, the user still may not be able to display all the user interfaces or reports at a given time. In some cases, a single program, application or report may display one screen or user interface of information at a time although the program or application may have other screens or user interfaces of information. For example, the user may have to click away from a first user interface of the program to see the data and information provided by a second user interface. As such, in some cases, a user is switching between multiple user interface or reports within the same application. When viewing one user interface, the user may miss viewing useful information or data being displayed in another user interface of the program not in view. Furthermore, the user's ability to view all or any of the useful information provided by a program at a given time may be further compounded by the wide variety of complexity and combination of user interfaces a program may provide.